Sister
by Hidden Page
Summary: Its The last day before they leave for the battle and Morrigan has to make a decision.


Sister

The witch of the wilds stared into the fire. Morrigan had broken into Elissa's room hoping to find her there but had found it was empty save for Fergus, the hound that followed Elissa around even more than the Idiot her friend had chosen to bed. She despised the _Idiot_, privately thinking that even the Assassin would be better than _Alistair_. But, Elissa had chosen and nothing Morrigan had argued with could change her mind.

She wished that she could have persuaded her. That she could of spun golden arguments that could convince her sis-Friend that Alistair wasn't worth her time. That she would save Elissa from what she would have to go through with decision placed on her shoulders. She even thought of try to shape shift into the Courland, steal the armor that Elissa had left in her room and go to Alistair with Elissa's looks. But the thought of betraying Elissa like that made her almost physically ill.

Glancing down at her hands made it if possible worse. Golden bands decorated her arms and rings, her fingers. All gifts from Elissa. The weight of a mirror in her pocket. From Elissa. Glancing over at the table nearby two books sat together. Even though the first was fake, she hadn't bothered to get rid of it even knowing that it was a sign of her weakness. It was after all a gift from her _Sister_.

She felt weaker than she had ever felt before, even her mother hadn't inspired this much fear. She had never risked losing someone she had care about. Yes, her mother was gone, but she would be back eventually. Apart of her wanted to run from the room, or wait and just not mention the plan to Elissa. There was another Grey Warden, he could die and Elissa would live. Or better yet the _idiot_ could die and Elissa could live.

Morrigan shook her head try to free her head of arguments. She could feel in the heart, which she would never admit she had, that the old Grey Warden wouldn't make it. He had been locked in a cell for the better part of a year and was and seemed to be almost as much of an idiot as Alistair. He had after all suggested making Loghain a Grey Warden. Of course it would have made her plans so much easier but the fact was he had been trying to kill their ragtag little band for a year and would have not been able to be trusted.

After all even with how much the idiot and she hated each other they could depend on each other in battle, if only because they both knew that Elissa cared for the other. With Loghain none of the band would have bothered and he wouldn't have bothered with them. Plus the Grey Warden had suggested such in front of the idiot. Was he trying to lose the only other male that Morrigan could have used? Not to mention that he hadn't bothered to tell them until now of the cost. So with that level of intelligence he was sure to die before he was needed.

Morrigan breathed deeply barely noticing that Fergus had come over and was rubbing his head against her hand. She almost jerked her hand away but instead glanced down at the hounds eyes. He stared up at her, his brown eyes more intelligent than they should be. She sat into the bed and let her head fall into her hands. "What am I going to do?" she breathed as the hound continued staring at her.

She ha d to save Elissa, that was the important thing. She tried to ignore the fact that getting the Old Gods in mortal form should have been the more important thing. She would save Elissa even if she had to push the idiot into the Archdemon's maw. But this was the only way to be sure.

She would save her friend, her sister. She would save the person that had gone out of her way to guard the witch of the wilds. She would block out all her fear and doubt because this was here and now and she had to save the only person in the world she cared about.

A slight sound in the hall and the rushing of Fergus to the door alerted her to Elissa's arrival.

Morrigan braced herself.

She would not fail.

* * *

**A\N Just some random Morrigan rambling I wrote to get rid of writers block. Please tell me what you think. I think I made her too **_**nice**_**.**


End file.
